


He was a good friend

by Gentleanon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional/Psychological Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentleanon/pseuds/Gentleanon
Summary: After taking Flowey to the surface, Frisk attempts to bond with flower. Flowey warning beforehand that whatever feelings he has left from being Asriel will soon fizzle away. Frisk being confident in themselves believe they can still redeem Flowey.
Kudos: 1





	He was a good friend

Frisk woke up in their warm bed, the warm summer sun shining brightly through the curtains hanging in front of his bedroom window. He yawned before shuffling out of bed, he could smell the sweet fragrance of a freshly baked pie and brewed coffee. He drooled a little, almost tasting the sweetness of butterscotch paired with the strong flavors of the coffee. Frisk hadn’t RESET in nearly a year now, they were completely content with their new life, they saved the Underground, freed the monsters, and now could live comfortably with a new family that loved and cared about him. But, despite this Frisk had a craving, a craving that the love, kindness, and compassion of his family couldn’t provide him. 

Frisk secretly had been hiding darkness inside him, a shadow that crept behind his selfless and empathetic nature. Behind Frisk’s compassion was a selfish lust for adventure and action, Frisk enjoyed the intense feeling of his heart pounding, his soul on the brink of shattering, the feeling of adrenaline rushing through him. He had tried asking Undyne for a sparring match once before, but the reality was clear, nobody wanted to hurt him anymore. Except for one little flower.Frisk left his room before making his way to the kitchen, the symphony of smells greeted him as Frisk eagerly sat down at the table. Toriel placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him and a mug full of black coffee. Frisk gave a warm smile to his mother before taking a sip of the coffee. Although it tasted better with a sweet slice of pie, Frisk could enjoy the bitter taste of the coffee alone. After all, you can make the coffee too sweet but never too bitter in his eyes. 

“How did you sleep, my child?” inquired Toriel she had begun cleaning up the dishes. Frisk yawned before he sipped his coffee, savoring its pungent flavor. “I slept well, mom? Where’s Flowey?” Asked Frisk, usually, the little flower would accompany the two for any meal or at the very least sit by the windowsill across from the far side from the table. Toriel gave a frustrated sigh, “He didn’t want to join us this morning, he must be in a bad mood today.” Frisk placed his mug down, “What’s wrong with him now?” He asked, truthfully he already knew what the problem was, Flowey too craved for something more, being a soulless being he could only enjoy a limited amount of activities, but eventually, no matter what they were he’d get bored with it eventually. 

“Don’t worry about it mom, I’ll talk to him.” spoke Frisk with a mouth full of bacon. Toriel chuckled, “Don’t talk with your mouthful dear, and I’m sure you can handle it. She suddenly perked her head up, “Oh, my child, I have just remembered, I need to attend a meeting with Asgore. Do you think you can handle being home alone for tonight?” She asked before sliding a slice of butterscotch pie to Frisk, Toriel had a tinge of guilt behind her loving smile. Frisk gave her a reassuring smirk. She let out a relaxed sigh, before sitting across from Frisk, placing her coffee mug down as she grabbed the morning paper and began reading. “

After breakfast, Frisk placed his dishes in the sink, washing up before he walked down the hall to Flowey’s room. The ironically friendly-looking “please knock” sign on the door greeted them. He gently knocked on the door, “Flowey? Are you alright?” There was no response. He slowly creaked the door open, peering inside to see Flowey sitting on the little coffee table in the middle of the room hunching over, his petals hiding his face as he softly wept. “I don’t deserve this…” whimpered the flower, he snapped his head toward Frisk when he closed the door. Flowey quickly shifted his face into a smile, “Oh! Howdy Frisk.” Chirped Flowey, he hoped that Frisk somehow didn’t see him in his pathetic state, but even if he didn’t catch him in the act, his glassy eyes would’ve given him away.   
“Flowey, are you okay?”

“Hehe, never better! Do you want to play some video games? Maybe color?” 

His smile grew as he spoke, but his eyes exposed the disingenuous nature of it. Flowey didn’t like to cry in front of Frisk, he didn’t want to appear to be weak and frail like Asriel, he fought hard to cement the reality that Asriel Dreemurr, for all intents and purposes, was dead. Flowey didn’t want to give Frisk a false sense of hope that his old self lived on in the form of his misery or self-loathing. Flowey was guilt-ridden for now, but he knew deep down whatever scrap of the emotions he had from being Asriel again would fizzle out. “Flowey, why are you lying to me.” Flowey’s smile shifted slightly, his expression looked tired and worn. “Frisk don’t worry about me okay?” His eyes glanced off to the side, desperately trying to pull the attention of himself. “Flowey,” Frisk stated firmly. Flowey relented, “I'm upset because I want to hurt you Frisk! I want to do terrible things to you and I know it’s only a matter of time before I snap or get bored and attack you.” Flowey stammered, his eyes began to welt up as he sniffled. “I know, and I understand,” replied Frisk

Flowey looked up at Frisk and glared, “How can you understand? You have a soul, you have your happy ending, you have everything you could want! How could you possibly understand!?” Hissed Flowey. “I understand the feeling of wanting something more, the urge to do terrible things, selfish things, every day I face the same temptations you did...do you know why I brought you to the surface with me?” Frisk asked as he sat on the floor in front of the flower. “Because you want HIM, you want me to be Asriel again...right?” Frisk shook his head, “No, I took you in because you’re the only one who could understand the unbearable amount of responsibility that comes with the power to RESET and the burning curiosity that comes with that kind of power.” Flowey sighed, “What do you truly want from me, Frisk? I can’t tell you anything that you wouldn’t already know.” Frisk sighed and laid on the floor, “Flowey...I brought you here so I could be miserable.” Flowey was stunned for a moment before he laughed, “Are you stupid? Why would you want to be miserable?” Frisk chuckled weakly, “Because Flowey, I don’t deserve to be happy.” Flowey rolled his eyes, “What have you done to warrant that?” Frisk looked up at Flowey with a pitiful look, “I failed you…” Flowey scowled, “Me? Or Asriel…” 

Frisk didn’t reply, they were content with not answering, they didn’t even know what they really wanted with Flowey. It was a complicated mix of feelings. “You’re such an idiot....” Flowey murmured as he slowly extended his vines towards Frisk, he wrapped his vines around Frisk’s wrists before yanking him to his feet. “Do you want me to fight you? Do you want me to strangle you or something? Do you just want me to tell you every minut flaw you have?” His grip tightened as he yanked Frisk to his pot, his face shifting into Asriel’s “Do you want me to pretend to be him!?” Screamed Flowey, “What do you want from me!” Frisk began to break down, trembling as they started sobbing, “I don’t know!” Flowey couldn’t help but smile at Frisk’s groveling. He dug thorns into Frisk’s wrists a smile crept across his face. “C’mon Frisk tell me what you want, or I’ll make it worse.” Frisk gasped as they desperately tried to pull their hands out of Flowey’s grasp. 

“Now now, let’s not act too hasty here.” He said as he tightened the vines around Frisk’s wrists the thorns digging deeper into Frisk’s flesh. Frisk tried to let out a scream Flowey quickly suppressing them with a vine wrapped around their mouth. “I’m not gonna let Toriel spoil my fun, I’m going to make you suffer.” Grinned Flowey. Frisk clamped their teeth into Flowey’s vine. “Damn it!” He shouted it as he retracted the vine. Frisk clenched through the pain, “Flowey let me go now or I’ll tell Toriel who you really are.” threatened Frisk, Flowey glared at Frisk as he slowly and painfully retracted his thorns from the vines, returning his vines to his pot. Flowey giggled to himself as Frisk gripped their bleeding wrists, “Flowey I need you to heal me or I’ll be forced to RESET.” Warned Frisk, Flowey snapped out of his psychotic trance before tossing Frisk a healing pellet. Frisk stood up in front of Flowey, “I do you feel better?” Questioned Frisk, Flowey slowly lowered his head, the pleasure of harming Frisk was pointless and needlessly barbaric. It felt empty and hollow, Flowey shook his head. Frisk gently brushed his hands against Flowey’s petals. “Me neither...” Frisk looked at the blood staining his sleeves and sighed. “I’m going to take a shower and change, do you want me to put you in the kitchen?” Flowey quietly nodded his head.


End file.
